Zeldapedia:Articles for deletion
As a wiki there will be some pages that are not up to standard. On this page, listed are articles up for deletion. All users are invited to participate in the discussions as to whether these articles should be deleted or not. The pages listed will be voted on to reach a consensus. Once a consensus has been reached or a length of time has passed, an administrator will review the discussion and decide what action should be taken. How to list an article # Put on the page to be deleted and save. # Come to this page and create a level 3 header ( Title of page ) discussing the deletion under the Pages listed for deletion header. Speedy deletion Found a blank page? A duplicate? A misspelling? A page filled with nonsense? Try instead using a speedy deletion. Simply type on the page and the page will appear in Category:Speedy deletion candidates. An administrator will check the page and make a decision without the voting process. = Pages listed for deletion = The Legend of Zelda 3-Poster Series Iffy... this doesn't necessarily warrant an outright deletion; in fact, an article for merchandise stuff like this is a good idea, but still. At present, this looks bad. --AuronKaizer ''' 18:48, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Support Oppose #A page for all noteable merchandise might work but I'm doubtful of even that Oni Link 20:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) #Yeah, I agree that this should stay (it is official Nintendo merchandise), but it does need some work. The 21:14, June 13, 2010 (UTC) #With editing it should stay, bu not now. --AmazingLink (talk) 21:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC)AmazingLink # Aggree with amazinglink.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 12:22, July 28, 2010 (UTC) # Yeah this should be rewritten as part of an official merch page. That would work. -MuzRat (talk) 06:27, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Comments I made this article at 3 in the morning yesterday and I do agree it could have been written in a better way. I'll eventually get around to fixing it. As for an article on merchandise, that is a great idea. This could just be one section of a '''much larger article. :I honestly don't know what to do with this. The way it is now absolutely needs to be changed in some fashion or another. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC) If we can come up with a standardized way to do official merchandise I would be all for keeping it. Otherwise I'm no so sure. --Birdman5589 (talk) 13:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Kicking this. – Jazzi (talk) 20:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Legend of Zelda Quiz Yes this could be considered a non-cannon game, but do we really need to add pages for stuff like this. Yes it is a game that revolves around The Legend of Zelda series but it's an unofficial trivia game. I'm sure there are many similar things out there. I just don't feel something like this justifiably needs a page. --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:15, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Support # If it doesn't have the Nintendo seal of approval, it's fanon in my eyes, unless otherwise stated by Nintendo themselves. It being "officially" released doesn't change anything. --AuronKaizer ' 19:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) # I, for one, would like to see Nintendo having some part of it, other than just having some "fancy" avatars from the games. Just adding to what may be known already, it could easily be fanon due to the fact that almost anything gets in the iPod App Store. - McGillivray227 20:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) # Poorly written, and if we add this, do we add the Zelda music in the iTunes store? Oppose #I dont see anything particularly wrong with it. Sure it's a little trivial but it's still an officially made game. If there are a lot of games life this however they would probably be best grouped on one page. As for now anyway I say let it stay Oni Link 18:54, November 2, 2010 (UTC) #It's on gamefaqs and on the iTunes website, where do you think I got the info from? 19:57, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Comments Hmm, tough call here. Its not really a fan game. I don't know what to do at all. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:46, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Is there a page for fan games? Like, with short descriptions of each game? If so this belongs there. If not I think we ought to make one because this is definitely a fan made game, whether it has adventure or not. A Link to the Present (talk) Kicking this. – Jazzi (talk) 20:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda III: The Triforce Saga Why am I tagging this for deletion? Well, first, the "site" that it comes from doesn't look that reliable (and isn't listed on our fan site page, but of course, not many are probably). The image on the article on The Hylia looks like it's a photoshop image and an image from ''ALttP (I think that's where the image comes from) pasted on to a cartridge. Not to mention on the top of the article is says Apparently people on the internet believe everything they see. It’s this spreading epidemic that has been plaguing online society for nearly a decade now. An auction for a supposed prototype of “Zelda III” for the NES was listed on eBay (original link here, but was taken down suspiciously right after the end of the listing), and it was simply a grey NES cart with a white sheet of printing paper cut out into a square shape with courier font printed on it. Everybody dismissed this auction as a hoax. And really, in the article on Zeldapedia, it says: A supposed beta cartridge for the game was circulated on the auction site eBay in October of 2005. And then It is currently believed that this cartridge was a hoax.. Were this true, it'd actually be known. '''And, the image on The Hylia does not have a Nintendo Seal of Approval. That just sells the deletion. Support # Just because we have one page about a hoax doesn't mean every hoax needs one. This is just from some person putting something on eBay. If I wanted to, I could put up the beta SNES cartridge of the direct sequel for ALttP and we would have to make a page for it if we don't delete this one. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:29, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Comments I'm a bit unsure here, seeing as how at least one other hoax has a page. --Auron'Kaizer ' 20:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Third option. Like above people seem to be in favor of having a merchandise page perhaps we should have a page for the major hoaxes. I see no reason why the overture of the sages should have a page when Zelda III doesn't, it's not that big a hoax since, according to our page, it was revealed to be a hoax not long after being shown in the first place. Zelda III also is quite a major hoax topic I've heard of it before. But personally I don't think either really deserve a page. A page for all the major hoaxes like the obtainable Triforce or the convincing interesting Zelda Wii rumors would suffice. Oni Link 21:51, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Articles for deletion